


Under Wraps

by xRabbitx



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Callan is a pup, I swear I didn't mean to write this!, Khadgar is bae, M/M, PuppyTrust, but it happened, dom!Khadgar, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They're going to hear," Callan breathes, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed. "Khadgar, they'll hear."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn't start out innocent, and it probably doesn't end innocently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Wraps

~*~

  
  
     "They're going to hear," Callan breathes, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed. "Khadgar, they'll hear."  
     "Shh," Khadgar whispers, glancing up from where he's kneeling, right in front of Callan with his lips hovering less than an inch from Callan's crotch. "They won't hear if you stay quiet."  
Callan swallows and nods, biting his bottom lip as he watches Khadgar working his pants open with his teeth. They have hidden in a dark storage room, hot enough to feel like a sauna. Callan's hair is already sticking to his forehead, and a trickle of sweat is slowly running down his cheek. The air feels like a thick, wet blanket around them, and although it seems like they're hidden inside a cocoon in here, Callan can still hear the sound of footsteps and voices on the other side of the door. Callan is just about to voice his worries again when Khadgar gets his pants open and pulls out his cock. He's already hard, and Khadgar looks up at him, dark eyes glinting.  
     "You really like this, huh?" he whispers, scratching his nails through the hair around the base of Callan's cock.  
Callan nods, panting softly.  
     "You look like you're about to come just from this."  
It isn't a lie. Before they started doing this a few weeks ago, sex wasn't on Callan's mind at all, but then Khadgar showed up, and it didn't take very long before it was all Callan could think of. These days, Callan spends the better part of the day thinking about it and, more specifically, about Khadgar and Khadgar's mouth. They've never gone further than using mouths and hands on each other, but Callan is pretty sure it isn't going to take long before they'll take the next step. He isn't entirely sure what the next step entails, but he knows that he wants it. Callan isn't even sure what changed in him. Being the son of Anduin Lothar, attention from the other gender has never been scarce, but it just never really did anything for him. But then Khadgar come into the picture; he was so gorgeous, so confident in his abilities, that Callan was immediately drawn to him, and Khadgar noticed it.  
     "I like you like this," Khadgar breathes against the side of Callan's cock, making it twitch. "I could do whatever I wanted right now, and you would be perfectly happy, wouldn't you?"  
     "Yeah," Callan whispers, shifting a bit in his seat on the wine barrel and spreading his legs a bit. The first couple of times, he had come so fast it had been embarrassing. Now, however, Callan feels surer of himself and his stamina, and he has even built up enough confidence to give back a little. Callan licks his lips and reaches out to thread his fingers into Khadgar's hair. It's soft and thick, and Callan twists his fingers in it, and he's rewarded with a small grunt from Khadgar. He has no idea what Khadgar sees in him, but right it doesn't matter that much. The only thing that matters right now is Khadgar's mouth. Callan's body tenses up and he breathes out a very soft, "oh," when Khadar leans closer and sucks the head of Callan's cock into his mouth. Callan knows the sensation well by now, but that doesn't make it feel any less amazing. Khadgar's tongue is wet and wriggly, probing under Callan's foreskin and tracing the edge of the head and driving Callan out of his mind. At the same, Khadgar sneaks a hand up Callan's thigh, cupping his balls and slowly rolling them between his fingers. Callan has to cover his mouth with the inside of his elbow to muffle the whimpers that just won't stop rolling over his tongue. Khadgar sighs softly through his nose as he lets Callan's dick slide deeper into his mouth until Callan can feel the back of Khadgar's throat. How Khadgar can do this without gagging is beyond Callan (last time Callan tried this he ended up in coughing fit), but he isn't about to start asking questions. Khadgar wouldn't be able to respond, anyway, seeing as his mouth is full of Callan.  
     "Feels really good," Callan can't stop himself from telling Khadgar. Now that he has gotten a bit more used to the sensation, he trusts himself to leave his mouth uncovered for now. Khadgar looks up at him, then smiles a bit around the shaft as he slips a finger behind Callan's balls to rub the sensitive skin there. Callan's legs twitch even further apart, his cock jumps inside Khadgar's mouth, and his arm is back to cover his mouth. This is new; Khadgar hasn't ever touched him there before, and if Callan hadn't been so wrapped up in this new sensation, he would probably have been mildly horrified that he is already coming. With a muffled whimper, Callan climaxes, and his cock swells inside Khadgar's mouth, pumping a hot splash of come down his throat.  
"Wow, you really liked that, huh?" Khadgar asks with a slight grin after he has pulled back wiped his mouth in his sleeve.  
Callan swallows and nods; he can feel his racing heart pounding in his softening dick.  
     "I'm sorry," he breathes, rubbing his hand over his sweaty face. "I was too fast again."  
     "That's fine," Khadgar says, pushing to his feet and moving closer to press a series of soft, wet kisses against the side of Callan's neck. "I kind of like when you get so excited you can't hold back. Although if you keep this up, I might to have to tie something around you to keep you from coming."  
Something hot jerks behind Callan's navel at that thought, and he turns his head to catch Khadgar's lips in a deep, slow kiss. Khadgar's kisses are toe-curlingly good, and for the first long while, he and Khadgar just kissed. They would kiss for hours and hours until their lips were bruised and sore, but they would just keep going. Callan still can't get enough of Khadgar's kisses, and he snakes his fingers into Khadgar's hair, tugging gently at it while moaning softly into Khadgar's mouth.  
     "Come by my room tonight," Khadgar breathes into the kiss while pressing closer so Callan can feel the hard length between Khadgar's legs.  
     "Okay," Callan whispers in reply. "After midnight."  
     "Deal." Khadgar bites gently down on Callan's sore bottom lip, then pulls away. He presses a swift kiss against Callan's cheek before slipping out the door. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
